


We Learn Early

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	We Learn Early

Chuck sat outside his father's office with his secretary. She was pretty and blonde, always had a piece of candy for him. Swinging his legs waiting for the inevitable because he had run off another nanny. This nanny had lasted longer than the previous but she left anyway.

_Nancy held onto his arm from the time they got out of the limo to the moment she put him off the elevator on his father's floor with a halfhearted "behave."_

"You can go in now." She gave an encouraging smile.

"Really, Charles another one."

Chuck shut the door quietly behind him.

\-----------

"Why can't you behave yourself?"

Bart stood at the window watching the world go by.

"It - ."

Chuck was cut off when the phone rang.

"Yes?" He sat in his leather chair.

"Hello, Jonathan. Yes those conditions were blah blah blah."

Chuck tuned his father out, if he couldn't be listened to than neither did Bart. Leaning back on the couch Chuck thought about what he'd rather be doing. Watching Batman or teasing Blair and Serena.

"If I was Batman, I could do anything."

He kicked his leg out like he was fighting. That earned him a glare from his father.


End file.
